Ron, Chocolate e Café
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: Ron esta passando a noite acordado. Ele precisa de CHOCOLATE E CAFÉ! Read & Review! Tem uns palavrões bem "light" e é MEIO songfic, só MEIO!


**A/N:** A quanto tempo não nos vemos?! Mas não pensem que me esqueci de vocês nãoooooo!!!! Eu só tive uma crise de "pouca imaginação" O_o E uma recaida pra Harry Potter. Então... agora que eu ganhei meu livrinho 4 em inglês... eu voltei pra escrever uns trecos aqui pra vocês. Isso!!!! LOUCURAAAAA!!!LOUCURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! HUMOOOOORRRRR!!!!!!!MUITO HUMOR!!!! Especialmente agora com chocolate e... bem, como isso tem haver com o fic eu vou ficar quietinha! Vai lá ler, querido(a)!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Ele é © a J.K. Rowling e ninguém mais!

**NO FLAMES!I HATE THEM!  
ADD ME TO YOUR ICQ LIST! ****MY UIN IS: 157579807  
PARECE GRANDE, MAS É QUE TEM UMA LETRA DE MÚSICA NO MEIO!**

* * *

**Ron, Chocolate e Café**__

Na casa dos Weasley tudo corria perfeitamente bem naquelas férias de verão, quando Ron tinha ainda 10 anos. Só que a vida calma daquela família ia ser arruinada quando um de seus filhos fosse passar a noite acordado assistindo a TV de trouxas que seu pai tinha conseguido.

"Ron, você não vai ficar grudado nessa b****, vai?" perguntou George antes de subir as escadas para dormir.  
"Já vou." Ron respondeu, olhando fixo para a TV quando um chiuaua recebia um tiro no meio da testa, espalhando sangue por toda a 'tela'.

   George só suspirou e continuou subindo as escadas. Algum tempo depois a casa ficou completamente silenciosa. A única pessoa que continuava acordada era Ron. Ele estava com a cara grudada na frente da tela, com os olhos cansados e o corpo mole de sono.

"E a seguir: O show do frango dançarino." Anunciou a TV,  
"EU NÃO POSSO PERDER O FRANGOOOO!!!" Gritou Ron. "Mas eu tô com sono... mmm... chocolate é energético, assim como café...ISSO!"

    Ele se levantou rápido e correu para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira mágica. Iogurte, saladas, ovos... nenhum chocolate. Ele correu até os armários e procurou pelo café. Nenhum café. A única solução seria tentar procurar alguma coisa num mercado trouxa. Se é que algum ficava aberto aquela hora da noite.  
   Ron nem colocou outra roupa. Saiu correndo de casa de pijama de coelhinhos-monstro-gigante e desapareceu. Quase meia hora depois ele estava na cidade. Ele tentou bater em todas as lojas, mas nenhuma estava aberta. Até que uma luz se acendeu! A única esperança era..."

"Extra – Aberto 24h" ,leu Ron. "Eu supermercado trouxa! Perfeito."  
"Hipermercado." Disse uma voz.  
"Que é você, voz?!" Ron perguntou.  
"Eu sou o Vampiro do Extra. Durmo durante o dia e passo a noite no HIPERmercado, fazendo compras."

   Uma fumaça apareceu na frente de Ron e um homem surgiu. Ele tinha a roupa preta e comprida, ele era muito magro e tinha os caninos alongados.

"Como você faz isso?" perguntou Ron, expantado. Afinal, vampiros mágicos não pareciam nem um pouco com aquilo.  
"O que sou já é resposta suficiente!!!" ele respondeu, como uma voz  assustadora.  
"Isso são aquelas bombas de fumaça?" Ron perguntou novamente, olhando para o chão. O "vampiro" fez uma pausa... olhou a sua volta e baixou a cabeça tristemente.  
"São..."

   Ron não perguntou mais nada, só seguiu para dentro do HIPERmercado. Só havia com caixa e nenhum cliente. Melhor ainda, assim nenhum trouxa ia se quer falar com ele.  
   Ele começou a procurar a sessão certa. Parecia impossível para um bruxo, mas quando Ron viu uma placa... pronto! Tudo resolvido. 'Sessão Fique Acordado A Noite Toda' Ele olhou e viu um monte de trouxas: homens, mulheres e crianças. Todos pálidos e com olheiras. Eles enchiam carrinhos com café e chocolate. No fim do corredor o "vampiro" deu uma risada fria, maníaca e idiota.

"Para você isso é só uma noite qualquer! Mas para nós isso é nossa vida! Passamos dias assim... SOMOS OS VAMPIROS DO EXTRA!!!" ele riu mais uma vez. Ron pegou um monte de chocolate e café sem dar bola para o vampiro. "Não vai temer-me?"  
"Não. Você não é um vampiro." Ron respondeu com uma voz cansada.  
"Como não?!?!?!?"  
"Quando você estava gritando um de seus dentes caiu." Ron disse, apontando para o dente de plástico preso no queixo do 'vampiro'. Vendo a cara triste do homem, Ron entrou na brincadeira. "Afinal, qual é seu nome ó nobre Vampiro do Extra?!?!?"  
"É Erick." Ele respondeu com naturalidade. "Mas agora vou indo, você não entende o que sou... NÃO ENTENDE QUE ISSO É UMA TROCA DE DENTES MENSAL!!!!"

   Denovo apareceu aquela fumaça e Erick ia desaparecer. Mas ele deve ter encostado em alguma coisa que começou a pegar fogo.

"AHHHHH!!! FOGO!!!! ME AJUDEM!!!!" Erick gritou tentando se livrar do fogo.

   Ron só suspirou e foi na direção de um caixa. Foi então que ele lembrou: dinheiro! Ele não tinha qualquer dinheiro. Para sua sorte, a mulher do caixa correu para ajudar o homem em chamas. Era a sua chance! Ron saiu correndo do HIPERmercado rindo como o louco que era.

"Afinal de contas aquele cara serviu pra alguma coisa!"

    Devolta a Toca, Ron olhou no relógio da cozinha: UMA DA MANHÃ! Ele estava perdendo o frango cantor!!! Ron se atirou no chão da sala e ligou a TV. Era horário político!!!! DE MADRUGADA!!!

"NÃO!!!!! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MEU FRANGOOOO!!!!!!!" Ron gritou sem parar, mesmo ouvindo os resmungos do resto da casa. "Bom... vou fazer café... depois eu vejo isso."

   Na cozinha a confusão estava feita. Ron não sabia como fazer café! Ou pelo menos não se lembrava. Como é que aquele líquido preto ia sair daqueles grãos moidos? A única solução era...

"Molhar!Pega o café... joga um pouco em cada copo e põe água! Simples!" Ron disse para si mesmo, orgulhoso. Quando ele bebeu um gole de um dos copos ele quase cuspiu na pia. "Caramba! Se isso não me desse energia pra ver o Frango eu nem bebia essa bosta. Blergh!"

   Ron depois comeu todo o chocolate. E quando ouviu uma músiquinha começar a tocar, voltou correndo para a sala. Só que não era um episódio qualquer do Frango, era o especial de 3 HORAS COM O FRANGO!!! E desta vez o Frango estava dançando N'Sync!

"Eu amo essa música!!!!" , gritou Ron colocando no volume máximo. (Nota: Ele é bruxo. Alguém me explique como ele conhece o N'Sync? Ainda mais ESSA música?!?! Sugar-high, my friends... sugar-high!)

_Pop – N'Sync – I don't own it, either._

**Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life  
and when is it gonna fade out   
The thing you got to realize is   
what we doing is not a trend   
We got the gift of melody  
We gonna bring it til the end. **

"DÁ PRA ABAIXAR A MERDA DESSA MÚSICA, RONALD WEASLEY?!?!?!?!?!?!" gritou a voz do Sr. Weasley.  
"NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" gritou Ron em resposta pulando a janela. Então ele voltou pra dentro. Pulo no sofa e se jogou no chão rindo.**  
  
****Now, why you wanna try to classify  
the type of thing we do   
'Cause we're just fine to what we like   
We can say the same for you  
Tired of feeling all around me anomosity   
Just worry bout yours cause I'm get mine   
Now people can't you see **

"Ficou maluco?" perguntou Fred descendo as escadas.  
"Não."  
"Comeu muito chocolate?" perguntou George descendo e parando ao lado de Fred de braços cruzados como o gêmeo.  
"SIIIIIIMMMMM!!!!!"**  
  
****It Doesn't matter   
'Bout the kinda car  
Or the ice around my neck.   
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect.   
It doesn't matter   
'Bout the clothes I wear   
and where i go and why.   
All that matters   
Is if you keep it crunk  
I'm give it to you every time.. **

A Sra. Weasley e o Sr. Weasley desceram correndo as escadas também. Todos muito sérios.

"Ron, abaixe essa música imediatamente e se acalme!!!!" ordenou a Sra. Weasley.

**Come on..**

  
"Ah! Não diga isso mamiiiiiii!!!!!" respondeu Ron puxando ela pelos braços de um lado para o outro.  
"Solte sua mãe agora!!!!!!"  
"Wheeee!!!! Verbos no modo imperativos! Sim senhor!" Ron disse soltando a Sra. Weasley que, pela gordura, caiu no chão.

**  
Come on..   
  
Do you ever wonder why (why)  
This music gets you high   
It takes you on a ride   
If and when  
Your body starts to rock   
and baby you can't stop   
and the music's all you got   
This must be (Oooo Oooo Oooo)   
  
(spoken) Man I'm tired of singing  
  
**

"Graças a Merlim o Percy não esta aqui..." Fred comentou olhando Ron tropessar e cair de cara no chão.  
"O que houve?" perguntou a vozinha de Gina descendo as escadas e parand ao lado dos gêmeos. Ela ficou branca.  
"É. O Ron ficou doido, Gina."

**  
Dirty, Dirty, Dirty Poppp...  
Dirty Pop  
Do you ever wonder wonder wonder...**

"To correndo!!! To correndo!!!!!" Ron começou a gritar enquanto corria pela sala. Quando ele viu Gina correu até ela com um olhar maniaco. "Quer dançar irmãzinha?"  
"Clarooooo!!!!!" Gina respondeu, pulando nas costas do irmão e os dois correndo pela sala.

**  
Do you ever wonder why (ever wonder why)  
This music gets you high (music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride   
(YOU FEEL IT WHEN YOUR) body starts to rock  
(when your starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop (baby don't stop)  
and the music's all you got (come on now)  
This must be**

"Vocês dois! Parem agora de dançar! Deviam seguir o exemplo de seus irmãos mais velhos! Bill e Charlie são comportados. Dois anjinhos. Nunca fizeram nada e sempre foram ótimos garotos. Agora vocês dois? Só porquê são os mais novos acham que podem gritar e correr pela casa as 4 da madrugada? Não podem! Sigam o exemplo de seus irmãos e..." A porta da sala se abriu.

**  
Do you ever wonder why (Do you ever wonder )  
This music gets you high (how it gets you so high baby)  
It takes you on a ride   
If and when  
You feel it when your body starts to rock   
and baby you can't stop   
and the music's all you got   
This must be**

"Vamos entrar em silêncio, Charlie." Disse uma voz na porta. "Assim mamãe e papai não vão saber que a gente saiu de madrugada.  
"Bill! Charlie! (Gui e Carlinhos) " exclamou a Sra. Weasley.  
"Ferrou tudo." Charlie comentou baixinho.  
"Sua mãe estava dando o exemplo de vocês a seus irmãos e é assim que você a respondem?"

   Fred e George estavam sentados no chão conversando normalmente, a Sra. Weasley estava desmaiada no chão  com Gina a cutucando.

"Mamãe?" ele perguntou fazendo biquinho.

   Enquanto todos esrtavam novamente calmos, Ron de tchauzinho para Erick, que passava pela frente da casa correndo com o resto do "bando" gritando: "VIVA OS VAMPIROS DO EXTRA – HIPERMERCADOS!"  
   Pois é. Nunca de chocolate e café ao Ron ou isso pode acontecer novamente.

**FIM  
****_BASEADA EM FATOS REAIS_******

* * *

**A/N:** O Frango não é o Frango da Vaca e o Franco, okay?! NÃO É ELE!!! É UM FRANGO DAQUELES CONGELADOS QUE A GENTE COME NO NATAL SEM CABEÇA E TUDO, MORTO!!!! OKAY? OKAY.

Gostaram? Espero que sim. DEIXE SEU REVIEW E ME DIGA!!!!!! 

SIM, EU ESTAVA COMENDO CHOCOLATE NA HORA QUE ESCREVI ISSO!

**~Invader Saz~**


End file.
